Cruel Fate
by gix
Summary: A Van/Hitomi fic, takes place 5 years after she leaves. This my first fic so please R/R, flame me if you want.
1. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: I don't own Vision of Escaflowne or any of the characters in this fic. 

Author's Note: This is the first fic I have ever wrote, it can be a little confusing because it's in Van's POV but it's written in third person. Not really so much romance in this one, some emotional angst. It takes place 5 years after Hitomi went back to Earth. 

** Cruel Fate **

The Mystic Moon hung over the Western Mountains bathing the land of Fanelia with an ethereal light. A lone figure stood atop the roof of the Fanelian Castle, it was the young king of Fanelia. The autumn breeze gently caressed his face and bare chest, gently brushing his hair back, only to have the thick black locks come rakishly tumbling down again. Around his neck he wore a simple pendant, which he clutched in his left hand as he gazed longingly at the Mystic Moon with the haunted eyes of a troubled soul. 

It had been five years since the fall of the Zaibach Empire, five years since the death of his estranged brother, five years since the girl from the Mystic Moon returned home, taking his heart with her. He hadn't meant for it to happen but the moment he had gazed into her eyes, he had fallen for her. 

One might think being worlds apart would be enough to shatter any relationship but it only seemed to strengthen theirs. The boundaries of space and time were not enough to keep them from satisfying their longing for each other. Even worlds apart, their souls continued to meet in a place created deep within the bastions of their subconscious, created by their mutual feelings of affection and longing. It was everything and yet it was nothing, intangible and yet undeniably real. It was the missing link that joined the two halves of a greater whole, unaffected by the ravages of time, a place reserved solely for them. 

He would go there often and she would be there waiting. There all secrets were laid bare, nothing was hidden from each other. When he was with her, the weight of his responsibilities as a king were lifted, he had felt like that happy child that had died when his mother had left. Though he had longed to gaze upon her, inhale her rich scent, feel her lips pressed upon his, he had been content and he had known, in his heart, that they would one day be together again. 

He didn't know why but now when he went there, nothing greeted him, what was once their sanctum was now nothing more than a desolate wasteland. Gone were the moments they had shared in each other's company, strewn across the fabric of time like grains of sand blown by a desert wind. No longer could he pour his heart out to her, no longer could he revel in simply being with her. He didn't understand why, had he been too inconsiderate, too selfish? Had he ever told her he loved her? 

He never did tell her how he felt, but she had known how he felt, hadn't she? She was able to see the future, surely she knew how he felt about her. Now as he looked back he wasn't so sure anymore, he began to find flaws in his line of thinking. What if's began to flood his mind. What if she didn't really love him, what if she didn't want anything to do with him, what if she found someone else? What if he had told her how he felt, would she be standing by his side right now? He didn't know, just didn't have the answers to these questions. 

He silently cursed himself for being such a coward, for being unable to vocalize how he felt about her, unable to say those three words he knew she so wanted to hear. She knew how he felt, he was sure of it, and yet she was so insistent on hearing him say it, why? Why couldn't he say it? Why was he so afraid? Why was he such a coward? He didn't know, he just didn't know. 

He knew what he had to, he had to tell her how he felt. Was it too late, no it couldn't be, things couldn't be left off like this, he had too tell her. He called out to her but was greeted by nothing more than a vast void of cold emptiness. Empty and cold, it was fitting for that was how he felt without her. She had blocked herself off from him, why had she done that? He reached out to her again, yet he was greeted by the same feeling cold emptiness. 

He clutched the pendant more tightly in his hand, it and the memories were all he had left of her, he wouldn't let those things go as he had let her go. The stars seemed to mock him as they twinkled merrily in the heavens. He felt moisture trail down his left cheek. A tear? When was the last time he had cried? He couldn't remember but another tear slowly trailed down his face, then another. Soon he had lost count, he was weeping freely now, he wept tears of bitter remorse, the tears distorting his vision until the heavens became nothing more than a blur of colours, like a child's painting. He let out an anguished cry into the night but the only response he got was a cold emptiness. Cold and empty, like him. 

So, how was it? Should I continue this, or just leave it like this? Please review, flame me if you want but make it constructive, it's the only way I'll learn. 


	2. Hitomi

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vision of Escaflowne or any of the characters in this fic. 

Author's note: This fic is pretty much the same as Cruel Fate, only it's in Hitomi's POV, once again it's written in third person. If you're looking for action then I wouldn't recommend this story. This part just gives a little idea of how Hitomi's been getting along those 5 years. 

** Cruel Fate: Hitomi **

It was night in the picturesque city of Kamakura. The stars and the moon shone brightly high up in the heavens giving the city a dreamlike quality. The silence of the night was disturbed only by the dull sound of footsteps striking against the pavement. A young woman of 20 years was running, she didn't know where she was going and yet she knew she couldn't stop. Though her body screamed at her to stop she knew she couldn't give in, lest it catch up to her, no, she wouldn't let it catch her. 

Five years ago she had left Gaea, the mystic world that hung amongst the stars, unseen by the people of Earth. She had left behind her friends and the boy-king she had realized, perhaps too late, that she loved. Her duties and responsibilities remained here with her family but her hopes and dreams remained on Gaea. Every night she asked herself if she had made the right decision, should she have stayed? She knew it was too late for regrets but she couldn't help wondering. 

Ever since she had returned home her life seemed so empty. She lost her interest in track and dropped out of the team much to the surprise of her friends and peers. She was such a promising athlete, why had she done that? She supposed her heart just wasn't in it anymore. Ever since she was a little girl she had dreamed of becoming an athlete, she had pursued her dreams all her life. Her ordeal on Gaea changed all that; her love for her sport was gone. 

There wasn't a moment that passed when he wasn't on her mind, everything around her seemed to remind her of him. She began to put her feelings on paper, soon she had written several songs and a novel about her journey on Gaea. Her novel was an instant bestseller and her songs all became hits. She had everything a girl could ask for, beauty, fame, fortune, yet none of it mattered without him. 

Their souls would meet almost every night at their spot, a sanctum deep within the bastions of their subconscious. Untouched by the winds of time, an island in the sea of eternity, common ground that bound two souls together. Here, with him, she would find solace for her troubled spirit, respite from her silent battles. Here, they would let down their guard and open their hearts to each other... and yet, he had never told her how he felt. Could it be that he didn't...no she didn't want to think about that, she wanted be optimistic, she prayed that he would, one day, completely open up to her. 

Her hopes and dreams were like butterflies, beautiful and yet so elusive and fragile. She was afraid of pursuing them for fear that they would crumble in her hands, all she could do was wait, and hope that they would one day come true. 

It had been five years now, her hopes and dreams still eluded her, it was time to let them go, it was time to let him go. She couldn't spend the rest of her life waiting for him; she had to move on. So why couldn't she let go? She couldn't live in the past anymore she had to let go. Yet she still clung to it as a child clings to its mother. Her life was like a labyrinth and she had hit a dead end. The future had nothing to offer yet going back would only bring her grief, what was she to do? She wanted to go back, go back to him but would he want her back? 

He was calling out to her, reaching for her, should she go to him? No, if she held on too tight, her dream would crumble, it was time to let go. Was she doing the right thing? It didn't really matter, too late for regrets now. She had to keep running, she had to get away. 

How long had she been running? How far had she ran? Where was she? She didn't know, didn't care, all she knew was that if she stopped, it would catch up to her. Her body couldn't take anymore, it gave away under her and she collapsed. She stood up and analyzed her surroundings. What was this place? Why did it seem so familiar? She remembered, she was in the North part of Kamakura, on the track of her old High School. This was where she met him. 

She collapsed onto her knees and began to sob. Why wouldn't it let her go? Why couldn't she let it go? Her past had caught up to her, it wouldn't let her forget, wouldn't let her forget him. Did she really want to forget him? She didn't know. She looked up; it was the dawn of a new day, the dawn of tomorrow. She didn't care, tomorrow only brought her back to yesterday. 

So, how was it? Please review. Flame me if you think the story sucks or you just need to vent your anger, both fine by me. For those of you who are interested, if I do decide to make this a series then it will be a very short one and centered on Van and Hitomi. 


	3. Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own The Vision of Escaflowne or any of the characters in this fic. 

Author's Note: First of all I'd just like to thank everyone for the great reviews. This is part 3 of Cruel Fate, its in Van's POV, it's a little surreal and it's also kind of confusing. This fic focuses entirely on Van and Hitomi, there will probably be no action. I'll try to avoid the use of dialogue, I stink at dialogue. I'll warn you now that this is probably the biggest load of garbage I have ever written, you have been warned. 

** Cruel Fate: Hope **

The days went by in a haze, he didn't know when one began and the other ended. He felt lost, alone, was he dreaming right now? Everything seemed to be shrouded in mist, people were talking and yet he couldn't hear them. Their voices were drowned out by the anguished cries of his tortured soul. He had tasted bliss when he was with her, his mind and soul craved for more, he yearned for her. 

They were all talking to him, each trying to be heard above the other. He didn't care about what they had to say, why couldn't they just leave him alone? Their voices were a maddening crescendo, gradually pushing him towards the brink of insanity. They were talking about marriage, his marriage to some princess he had never met. He didn't want some princess, he only wanted her, why couldn't they understand that? It was ironic, he was the King of Fanelia, and yet the thing he wanted most was beyond his grasp. He was exhausted, he didn't know if he could hold on to his sanity much longer. 

Hysterical laughter echoed throughout the chamber. They gazed at him in shock and fear. There was no joy in his laughter, only pain and despair. It was the joyless laugh of a broken soul, the laugh of a man who had just lost everything dear to him. He slowly made his way out of the chamber, his tortured laughter lingering in air, silently echoing in the hearts of those who heard it. 

Where was he? He didn't know, he remembered hearing her voice, calling out to him. Her silent cries were distant and yet they echoed so clearly in his ears, they were gone now. He needed her, without her he was an empty husk, a lost vessel drifting down the stream of existence. 

His hysterical laughter had become choked sobs. No, he wouldn't give in, he was the King of Fanelia he had to be strong. Frustration gave away to anger, anger only led him back to despair. He was sobbing openly now, he tried to stop but it was all in vain. The black vice around his heart tightened as the suffocating despair settled upon him. 

The ground beneath him gave away, his world shattered like a glass vase dashed among jagged rocks, there was only darkness. He was falling, falling into the black depths of his despair. The darkness greedily devoured him as he drowned in the murky depths of his misery. 

A single white feather drifted by him, it's light offered him a moments respite from the suffocating darkness. Through the thick haze he conjured her image in his mind's eye, her smile, her sandy locks, her soft lips; he borrowed strength from it, renewing his hope. A faint ray of hope shone brightly in this dark abyss... it was her, she was his hope, his light. 

There was a flash of white and a rush of snowy feathers. A pair of white-feathered wings unfurled, a tribute to the Draconian blood flowing through his veins. The feathers danced in the shadows, piercing the darkness with their light. He sped off to find her, her light was distant and yet it burned so brightly in his heart, guiding him. 

The darkness, reluctant to let it's prey escape, bore down on him, hindering his movements. Though his body was exhausted, grim determination and his deisre to be with her drove him on. Her hand was extended, reaching out to him. He reached out and clasped it in his own. The sensation of her skin on his, her nostalgic aroma, sent him spiralling towards the heights of ecstasy. The pendant glowed brightly, the darkness was gone. 

His body ached as he struggled to stand up. The moon smiled down on him from it's perch high in the heavens. It was all just a dream, he wished it could have lasted an eternity. A frown marred his face, there was only one moon, that could only mean that... he heard someone gasp behind him. He turned to face whoever it was. 

It was a young woman, she stared at him in shock and anxiety. He didn't understand why she was looking at him like that, did he know her? Her sandy brown hair went down to her shoulders, gently ruffled by the cool autumn breeze. The moon bathed her in an ethereal light, outlining every curve, she truly was a vision of beauty. But that wasn't what had capitvated him, it was her eyes, those same eyes that always captivated him so. It was her... 

"Hitomi..." 

I can't believe I just wrote that load of crap, I'm just too lazy to change it, don't ask me what I was thinking. Should I bow my head in shame and disgrace? Please review, flame me all you want. 


	4. The Way of Destiny

Disclaimer: I don't own the Vision of Escaflowne or any of the characters in this fic. 

Author's Note: This is part 4 of Cruel Fate, probably the last part. I was planning on making this longer but my break is over and I've been very busy. This is my first attempt at something somewhat sappy so please R/R. I got a huge headache when writing this so some of it might not make sense. Let's just say Hitomi's a very confused person. Written in third person as usual, kind of switches between views so it's somewhat confusing. 

** Cruel Fate: The Way of Destiny **

The tranquillity of the night was broken by the two figures shrouded in the light of the moon. The young woman gazed wistfully at the young man that stood before her. He had changed, he had long since abandoned the boyish frame he had possessed five years ago and adopted that of a man. Yet, he still carried the same insecurities, fears, doubts, he was still the same person she had met and fell in love with five years ago. 

This couldn't have been anything more than a sweet dream, he was nothing more than an apparition conjured deep within the recesses of her delirious mind. Soon it would fade away from existence, as it had done countless times in her dreams, leaving nothing but a cruel reminder of all she had left behind. 

His image never wavered; he took one step, then another. He slowly made his way towards her. Time seemed to halt its endless march; each step seemed to take an eternity. His footsteps left no sound and yet they echoed so clearly in her ears. 

Her mind was a maelstrom of thoughts and emotions; guilt, fear, desire, hope, despair... she didn't know what to feel. They melded together to form one, only to fragment into hundreds of chaotic thoughts and feelings. He stood directly next to her now, the raging storm in her mind intensified. He tentatively reached out to touch her, instinct surfaced, she ran. 

The storm in her mind churned as she ran, everything was a blur, the cool air caught in her throat, choking her. Her breaths came out in ragged gasps, her heart pounded violently in her chest. Searing pain shot through her limbs, her body begged her to stop but she didn't. Had she made the right decision? It didn't matter, she had chosen her path, there was no return now. 

Their relationship, it was doomed before it even began. Her, the Girl from the Mystic Moon, him, the young king of a ruined country. They were from two different worlds, how could it possibly have worked? She smiled sardonically, it was laughable, she was foolish to have ever though it could have worked between them. 

She stood at the edge of a cliff; over its edge lay the promise of eternity. But how had she gotten here... was this the work of fate? Was this the way of destiny, the way of her destiny? The wind gently nudged her towards the brink, silent voices beckoned her. It was strange, she had always thought she was in control of her own destiny but here she was, answering fate's call. 

One step forward, and then another, each bringing her one step closer to her destiny, one step away from her past, away from him. The winds howled with anticipation, the silent voices moaned their encouragement. She stood before the brink now, one more step would bring her the calm, the peace, the solace, that she sought. This was what she wanted... wasn't it? Yet why was she hesitating? She had nothing left to hold on to but the memories. One more step, her foot struck air, she fell. The fates smiled their approval. 

She was falling; the world spun around her, the ground rose up to meet her. The wind lashed mercilessly, her eyes were wide and unfocused, the darkness was smothering, snuffing out her last breaths. She felt no fear as she plummeted towards death; eternity awaited her, with arms wide open. 

The images around her sharpened, the wind ceased to whip against her, she wasn't falling anymore. The vice of the past tightened around her as snowy feathers drifted past her eyes. 

She felt his strong arms wrap around her, enfolding her. This must have been one of Fate's cruel games. Fate was a cruel creature, allowing her to taste bliss, offering her hope, only to snatch it away when it was within reach. Why did it deny her the eternal slumber? Was it only to torture her, watch her suffer? Was fate giving her a chance at happiness? 

She struggled to escape his embrace; escape from him but his arms refused to yield. Why did he insist on holding on? Holding onto the past, the memories, holding onto her... why? She didn't understand it, surely he felt nothing more for her than companionship. Tears threatened to spill as she turned her head to meet his gaze. His eyes spoke to her, asking her... why? 

She could no longer bear to look at him, she turned away. Her tears flowed freely now, leaving salty trails down her face. Shame and self-pity ate away at her, shame and self-pity for being too weak, too cowardly to find out the truth. She couldn't face him, couldn't bring herself to meet his searching gaze. 

He didn't understand... why was she crying? Why did she run from him? He wanted, more than anything, to be the one to take away her pain, to be the one to kiss away her tears, tell her everything would be all right. He delicately cupped her face within the palms of his hands, gently tilting her head to face him. 

His warm breath washed over her, softly caressing her tear-stained face. He gently wiped away a tear that had escaped from the corner of her eye. Gathering his courage he lowered his face and captured her lips with his own. He was hesitant, uncertain... almost fearful. He had never done this sort of thing before. Would she reject him? Would she try to run again? 

She inclined her head, inviting him nearer; he wasted no time responding. Their mouths pressed tightly against each other, spilling into each other the passion and desire they had suppressed for all those years. He kissed her passionately, desperately, every touch, every sensation embedding itself deep within his memory. Her body pressed upon his, her nostalgic aroma, her taste, overwhelming his senses, driving him over the edge of euphoria. Countless nights he had dreamt of this moment, for the first time, he felt whole, complete. 

Reluctantly, they parted, only to satisfy the needs of their lungs. They stood there, basking in each other's presence. He opened his mouth to speak but she silenced him by capturing his lips with her own, pulling him into a gentle kiss. Words could only befoul this precious moment that they shared. She didn't need words, didn't need promises, he was here, he was with her now, that was all that mattered. 

** Notes: ** Well, that's the end of this little series. I know it's kind of anticlimactic and the ending was probably too abrupt but I didn't feel like stretching it out longer. Anyways, please review, flame me if you want. If anyone wants, I can try to continue this story in a different series. In the meanwhile I'll be busy with my Gundam Wing fic. Thanks for reading! 


End file.
